La Vigilia di Mezza Estate
by Elendis
Summary: Un incontro notturno tra Arwen ed Eowyn nei giardini di Minas Tirith... *slash*


Eccovi la mia seconda ff! ^_^ A dire la verità l'ho scritta soprattutto perché volevo dimostrare a me stessa di saper scrivere uno slash tra due donne... ora che l'ho fatto, posso tornare ai miei amati slash maschili! R&R, mi raccomando!  
  
La Vigilia di Mezza Estate  
  
Era notte nei giardini di Minas Tirith, la notte della vigilia di Mezza Estate: il giorno dopo sarebbero iniziate le celebrazioni per il matrimonio tra il nuovo Re di Gondor e Arnor, Elessar il Guaritore, e Dama Undomiel, figlia di Re Elrond di Gran Burrone, la Stella del Vespro degli Elfi.  
  
Ed era proprio Arwen che stava lentamente camminando nel giardini, assaporando la dolce freschezza dell'aria d'estate ed il profumo penetrante dei mille fiori notturni che le sbocciavano intorno; la dama non riusciva a dormire quella notte, non poteva dormire.  
  
Stava per rinunciare per sempre all'immortalità della sua razza, stava per sancire la definitiva separazione dal suo amato padre e da tutti gli affetti tra il suo popolo, stava per precludersi eternamente le bianche spiagge di Valinor, stava per accettare la stessa scelta dolce-amara di Luthien Tinuviel, alla quale somigliava tanto da far credere che il suo destino -uguale a quello della sua antenata- fosse stato deciso per lei molto tempo prima.  
  
Ma ora Arwen pensava anche a qualcos'altro, a qualcosa che aveva letto tra le righe dei racconti che le aveva fatto Estel poche ore prima, qualcosa che l'aveva fatta pensare molto a lungo.  
  
C'era una donna, una della razza degli Uomini, che aveva amato Estel durante la guerra, e non era una donna qualunque: -come le tante che erano rimaste affascinate dal suo sposo durante i suoi viaggi- no, questa donna era fatta di una pasta diversa: era una guerriera forte, fiera ed orgogliosa, era un'eroina che aveva compiuto gesta che molti capitani le invidiavano, era la figlia di un popolo nobile e valoroso, possedeva un grande cuore e un altrettanto grande coraggio... e per tutto questo non meritava che Arwen sottovalutasse i suoi sentimenti.  
  
La dama voleva capire su questa donna amasse ancora Estel, prima di sposarlo; oh, certo non avrebbe rinunciato al matrimonio soltanto per questo, ma voleva sapere.  
  
Il suo sposo le aveva detto che ora c'era un altro nel cuore della dama, un altro pienamente meritevole di una donna così bella e coraggiosa, ma Arwen sentiva di doverne lo stesso parlare con lei, sentiva che avrebbe giovato ad entrambe.  
  
Improvvisamente, ad una svolta del sentiero che la Dama stava seguendo, apparve un piccolo spiazzo, con una fontana che zampillava dolcemente nella notte, ed una panchina di pietra addossata ad una maestosa magnolia; Arwen si avvicinò alla pianta per sentire il profumo degli stupendi fiori bianchi quando si accorse della presenza di qualcun altro: sulla panchina era seduta una giovane, -infinitamente giovane se paragonata alla dama elfica- una donna degli Uomini, vestita di bianco, dai lunghi capelli biondi e con la carnagione chiara e grandi occhi azzurri che in quel momento la stavano fissando un po' stupiti.  
  
Arwen le si appressò lentamente, sedendosi poi accanto a lei sulla panchina e cercando le parole giuste da rivolgerle. "Dama Eowyn, sono lieta di avervi incontrata... mi farebbe piacere poter parlare un po' con voi, lontana dalle formalità; ci sono alcune cose che vorrei chiedervi, se posso."  
  
Eowyn fu sorpresa da queste parole ancora più di quanto non lo fosse già per l'apparizione della dama elfica nel giardino -in cui credeva di essere sola- a quell'ora di notte, e della notte prima del suo matrimonio, oltretutto! La donna tentò comunque di non mostrare il suo stupore e di rispondere normalmente ad Arwen. "Mia Signora Undomiel... perché non dovreste potermi chiedermi quello che desiderate? Non credo che mi porreste domande a cui non vorrei rispondere."  
  
A queste parole Arwen distolse lo sguardo dal volto della donna con un lieve sospiro e proseguì poi con tono incerto. "Non lo so, Dama Eowyn, non lo so. Spero che ciò che voglio chiedervi non vi sia sgradito, e che io non vi sembri eccessivamente indiscreta; non vorrei fare una cattiva impressione ad una persona che ho appena conosciuto, e per di più una persona così straordinaria..."  
  
Eowyn questa volta non poté nascondere la sua sorpresa, e si voltò rapidamente verso Arwen con gli occhi sgranati, iniziando a parlarle con foga. "Io straordinaria? No, Mia Signora, vi sbagliate se vi riferite a me con questi termini. Io non sono altro che una selvaggia fanciulla dei Rohirrim, una fanciulla che fino a poco tempo fa non amava che il sangue, la guerra e la gloria conquistata con le armi."  
  
Arwen sospirò di nuovo... come poteva Eowyn non accorgersi di quanto fosse unica?! "Oh, Dama Eowyn, ma è proprio questo che vi rende così speciale, non ve ne rendete conto? Voi siete la donna più forte e ardimentosa che io abbia mai incontrato, durante tutti i lunghi secoli della mia vita. Voi avete combattuto e avete compiuto gesta coraggiose ed eroiche, per cui sarete ricordata in eterno, al pari dei più grandi guerrieri del vostro popolo."  
  
Eowyn abbassò lo sguardo per un momento prima di rispondere ad Arwen, un po' imbarazzata per le parole della dama: e pensare che fino a poco tempo prima lei avrebbe dato ogni cosa pur di essere come Arwen, pur di essere lei, e se adesso quel desiderio era scomparso, ora, conoscendola di persona, aveva scoperto di ammirarla molto. "Forse quello che avete detto è vero, Mia Signora, ma voi non sapete quanto io vi invidi, quando desidererei possedere almeno un poco della vostra bellezza e della vostra grazia... io non posso certo competere con i vostri occhi, colmi delle stelle del crepuscolo, o con i vostri capelli corvini, o con la vostra carnagione candida. No, io non avrei mai potuto competere con voi, ora lo capisco, e capisco anche, in parte, perché Re Elessar vi ami."  
  
Arwen le prese le mani tra le sue, con gli occhi scintillanti come stelle, e le rispose con ardore. "Ma voi, Eowyn, avete combattuto mentre anche Re Elessar stava combattendo, cosa che a me non è stata concessa... solo il mio stendardo ha potuto stargli accanto sul campo di battaglia. Voi, che sembrate forgiata nel più duro acciaio, e ardimentosa più di un uomo, non dovete dire di non essere bella, o meno bella di me, perché questo non è affatto vero, siatene certa."  
  
Arwen esitò per un istante, prima di respirare profondamente e continuare con la domanda che le bruciava da tempo sulla punta della lingua. "Piuttosto, vi prego, poiché ora ho finalmente trovato il coraggio di chiedervelo, di rispondermi sinceramente... voi amate ancora il Re Elessar?"  
  
Eowyn spalancò gli occhi azzurri come il cielo e subito dopo abbassò lo sguardo a terra, arrossendo leggermente; iniziò a parlare solo dopo alcuni secondi, ancora esitante, senza alzare lo sguardo sulla splendente dama che le stava a fianco. "Io... Mia Signora, mi rendo conto di fare davvero una meschina figura davanti a voi, e mi pento amaramente delle parole avventate che dissi a Re Elessar durante la guerra, ma..."  
  
Arwen le riafferrò strettamente le mani, e, quando la voce della donna si spense nel silenzio della notte, le si rivolse con tono gentile e un po' imbarazzato. "No, Eowyn, non dovete pentirvene, io vi ho fatto una domanda impertinente e voi avreste tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiata con me, ma dovevo sapere se amate ancora Re Elessar."  
  
Questa volta fu la voce di Arwen a perdersi nel silenzio, rotto solo dal rumore dell'acqua della fontana; dopo poco però la dama continuò sommessamente, come se parlasse più a se stessa che ad Eowyn. "Non potrei sposarlo senza sapere la verità sui sentimenti che provate per lui..."  
  
Finalmente la donna alzò lo sguardo, sentendo il tono con cui erano state pronunciate queste ultime parole e rispose ad Arwen, decidendo di dirle tutta la verità e di parlarle a cuore aperto come stava facendo la dama elfica con lei. "Oh no, Mia Signora, no, non dovete dire questo. Il Re Elessar è stato il primo uomo che io abbia mai amato veramente, ma mi rendo conto ora di aver amato in lui solo l'apparenza, il suo essere un grande signore, un erede di re, e di aver sperato che mi portasse via da Edoras e dalla meschinità che vi regnava, verso la gloria e le battaglie. Ma questo accadeva tempo fa, io adesso non sono più la fanciulla guerriera che ama soltanto la guerra e le armi, ma una donna che ama ciò che cresce e non è arido... ed ora il mio signore è Sire Faramir." Concluse Eowyn con un'ultima esitazione.  
  
Arwen la guardò in volto, e notò la felicità che le splendeva negli occhi mentre terminava di parlare, mentre nominava Faramir: era contenta per la donna, e lo era senza secondi motivi, cosa di cui si stupì quasi lei stessa. Poi la dama riprese a parlare con calore, stringendo sempre le mani di Eowyn tra le sue. "Sì, Estel... voglio dire, Re Elessar, mi ha parlato di lui: mi ha detto che è un uomo valoroso e saggio, duro con i nemici ma pietoso con chi lo merita. So anche che gode della stima e del rispetto di Re Elessar e di Mithrandir, e da questo capisco che l'ultimo Sovrintendente è un uomo da cui ogni fanciulla sarebbe lieta di essere amata. Sono felice di sapervi innamorata di lui, e non posso che augurarvi lunghi anni colmi di gioia."  
  
Gli occhi di Eowyn luccicarono a queste parole di Arwen... la donna non avrebbe ma pensato di poter trovare una persona così gentile, e dolce, e amichevole, e spontanea nella dama che le aveva procurato così tanto dolore poco tempo prima, nella dama che aveva considerato sua rivale... le rispose con impeto, guardandola nei luminosi occhi grigi. "Vi ringrazio, Mia Signora, le vostre parole significano davvero molto per me. Sento che siete sincera quando vi congratulate con me per aver trovato la felicità, che le vostre parole non sono vuote... e che non le dite solo per il sollievo di sapere che io non amo più Re Elessar."  
  
Eowyn sussultò, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto, di quello che non avrebbe assolutamente dovuto dire: come aveva potuto lasciarsi scappare una cosa così?! Tentò rapidamente di rimediare, sperando ardentemente che Arwen non si fosse offesa... non avrebbe potuto sopportare che la dama si arrabbiasse con lei, non ora che aveva scoperto in lei un'amica, un'amica inaspettata ma vera. "Oh, perdonatemi, Mia Signora, forse quello che ho appena detto vi sarà sembrato irrispettoso, ma vi assicuro che non volevo che..."  
  
Arwen la fermò subito, mettendole una bianca mano dalle dita morbide e affusolate sulla bocca e fissandola dolcemente negli splendenti occhi azzurri. "No, no, Dama Eowyn, avete ragione, non c'è motivo per cui dobbiate scusarvi: avete semplicemente detto la verità. Sono lieta che Re Elessar non sia più nel vostro cuore non meno di quanto sono lieta che abbiate trovato la felicità... così come ho fatto io." Aggiunse in lieve sussurro Arwen, dopo una piccola pausa.  
  
A quel punto accadde una cosa che nessuna delle due riuscì in seguito a ricordare chiaramente, una cosa a cui nessuna delle due seppe dare una spiegazione convincente, una cosa che nessuna delle due seppe poi dire chi avesse iniziato.  
  
Le labbra delle due donne si incontrarono lentamente, esitanti in un primo momento, ma dopo un secondo di attesa, -che però sembrò infinita ad entrambe- il bacio divenne più profondo: Eowyn schiuse leggermente le labbra permettendo alla lingua di Arwen di entrare nella sua bocca, e pian piano le due si persero completamente nel piacere che provavano.  
  
Arwen poteva sentire le mani di Eowyn scorrerle sulla schiena, stringerla sempre di più contro il suo corpo... ora le labbra di Eowyn si erano staccate dalla sua bocca e le stavano baciando il collo, partendo dal lobo dell'orecchio e scendendo fino all'attaccatura della spalla, mentre Arwen affondava le mani tra le sue bionde, seriche ciocche e ne respirava il delizioso profumo...  
  
Poi, improvvisamente com'era cominciato, le due si risvegliarono, staccandosi dal bacio in cui si stavano nuovamente perdendo, e si guardarono negli occhi con aria smarrita; Arwen teneva ancora il volto di Eowyn tra le mani, quando la donna iniziò a parlare con tono incerto.  
  
"Arwen... Arwen, che cosa è successo? Che cosa..." La donna si interruppe e si guardò intorno, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e cercando di schiarirsi le idee; intanto la dama elfica aveva già recuperato abbastanza lucidità da risponderle  
  
"Non lo so, Eowyn, non so perché lo abbiamo fatto, o se è stato giusto o sbagliato, ma so che amiamo entrambe i nostri sposi e non vogliamo perderli... e credo che questo sia sufficiente." Terminò Arwen con decisione.  
  
La donna la guardò negli occhi per un istante, prima di parlare, e vi lesse quello che sapeva trovarsi anche nei suoi occhi: bruciante desiderio ancora insoddisfatto e tristezza per quello che era stato e che non sarebbe stato più, ma soprattutto la ferma volontà di lasciarsi alle spalle quello che era appena accaduto. "Sì Arwen, è sufficiente. E' sufficiente per me come lo è per te, su questo non c'è alcun dubbio." Disse piano Eowyn.  
  
"Ne sono felice Eowyn, lo sai. Ora andiamo, la notte si sta facendo vecchia e domani sarà un giorno importante: la lunga attesa di Elessar e Undomiel si concluderà, finalmente... Andiamo, amica mia." Ripeté Arwen, alzandosi dalla panchina e aspettando che Eowyn facesse lo stesso. Dopo poco le due si stavano incamminando lentamente per il sentiero, sottobraccio.  
  
Era notte nei giardini di Minas Tirith, la notte della vigilia di Mezza Estate: il giorno dopo sarebbero iniziate le celebrazioni per il matrimonio tra il nuovo Re di Gondor e Arnor, Elessar il Guaritore, e Dama Undomiel, figlia di Re Elrond di Gran Burrone, la Stella del Vespro degli Elfi. 


End file.
